The Tuna Melt: RyanJim, Season 1
by Turnleft14
Summary: In which Ryan and Jim are sex buddies. This is Season 1, the beginning of their hot slash fucking. Doing 1 story per season, except 2 for season 4. NOT romance, unless requested. Read, rate, review, comment!


** I'm doing one story per season, but two for Season 4. Not romance. Unless I get requests for more, or for other pairings. Rate, read, review, comment!**

**Hardcore Ryan/Jim, HOT (hopefully) MaleSlash, I don't own, blah blah blah**

Season 1: Ryan was extremely tired and even hornier after the basketball game. He had to deal with his idiot boss all day, and after Stanley had left the bathroom, leaned against the urinal and began to jerk off furiously. Unfortunately, his lustful brain was unaware when Jim entered the bathroom. Eventually, Jim cleared his throat awkwardly and Ryan quickly stopped pumping and straightened up.

"Hey, its ok, dude. Horniness makes people crazy. What, you haven't seen much action lately?" Jim said in his casual manner, face fixed in the classic Jim smirk. Ryan chuckled gratefully at Jim's accepting and non-judgmental personality.

"Uh, yeah, try 7 months." Ryan decided his horniness had outdriven his etiquette and began to slowly massage his cock back into the throbbing boner it had been.

Jim's mouth fell open in honest shock. "You haven't banged anyone in 7 months?! But…look at you! You're smart and nice and not bad looking."

"Thanks. I don't know, I just don't want a _relationship _right now. But apparently only our gender is really into casual sex."

Jim sighed dramatically and said, "You're telling me. Its been almost as long for me. And boy am I horny. Little secret: I've actually just jerked off at my desk a couple times. That's how desperate I am." Ryan was surprised that charming and kind Jim hadn't gotten any.

"Wow, that's…pretty gutsy." Silence. Jim leaned against the sinks with a thoughtful look as his perpetual grin faded. Ryan focused on his hand movements and trying to remember scenes from his favorite pornos. His cock was now at its full height, poking straight out. Ryan glanced over and saw Jim looking at him oddly. Out of nowhere he asked, "How many inches?" Ryan's hormone-addled brain couldn't process this question, and his hand stopped as he tried to figure out why Jim was asking.

"What?" Ryan asked befuddledly.

"How many inches long is your cock? C'mon, its no big deal, we're both dudes." Ryan was still shocked that Jim had been so blunt.

"Um. About 7 and 1/3." Jim let out a short, low whistle.

"Not bad. Actually, a lot bigger than average. I still can't believe you haven't banged in so long, especially with that. If I were a chick I'd bang you." Jim's awkward words hung in the air as Ryan looked skeptically and oddly at his new co-worker. Jim's next words shocked him even more.

"Actually, I'd probably bang you as a dude, that's how desperate I am." Unexpectedly, Ryan's dick throbbed and stiffened even more at this image, and Jim noticed the temp's gulp and sharp inhalation. "I experimented a little in college. I never let it go that far though. But the three guys that I…hung out with said my mouth was unbelievably talented. I've always wanted to verify that with someone else." Ryan knew what Jim was saying, but was still in denial. Plus this new revelation of Jim's apparently horndoggish college years was making his mind race.

"What are you saying?" Ryan asked, already knowing the answer.

Jim sighed in frustration. "I'm saying I'll suck you off." Again, Ryan felt his boner throb as a little bead of precum slipped out of it. He wouldn't do it. He wasn't gay. However…he hadn't had sex in so long. And what was really gayer, striking out for 7 months, or getting a free blowjob from a horny employee? But Ryan knew there was a catch.

"And…what would I have to do in return?"

Jim chuckled at Ryan's nervous innocence. "Not much. Just a handjob after."

Ryan's mouth was way ahead of his brain. "Ok. Yes." Jim walked over to DM's newest employee and straightened his tie as he leaned into Ryan and whispered, "Now I'm going to sink to my knees and wrap my warm, wet lips around your big, cut cock and suck and lick and deep throat until you cum in my mouth." Just the thought of another person touching him made Ryan want to come so badly. Then Jim followed his own instructions.

Sinking slowly to the ground, Jim gripped the temp's slim but muscular hips as he pulled Ryan's slacks down with his teeth. The beautiful length slapped him in the jaw, and Jim moaned with all the lust in his body.

Staring right into Ryan's big blue eyes, Jim devoured his cock completely, sucking like a vacuum as his throat spasmed and caressed the delicious sausage inside.

Ryan's crystal eyes rolled back into his head as a long-overdue groan of pure pleasure left his lips. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh…" His needy and smooth hands snaked into Jim's dirty blond, mop-like hair. Jim held his head still for a moment, savoring the taste and the feeling of fullness. Without warning, he brought his head back up to meet Ryan's head, and sucked and licked with wild abandon. "Oooooooo…fuuuuccckkk…."

Jim had never been more turned on, and quickly started bobbing all the way down Ryan's smooth and salty member. His strong, manly hands caressed Ryan's V and moved to feel his developing abs, humming in pleasure as he felt the sweaty bumps. His hum made Ryan buck wildly with a loud "Fuck! _Fuck_, Jim**!" **Encouraged, Jim kept slamming his head in and out of Ryan's well-trimmed pubic hair, moaning occasionally to stimulate him even more. Ryan bit his lip in the effort to keep quiet, but as soon as Jim began to pull and caress his balls, Ryan's resolve broke. An endless stream of moans and groans gave Jim the hardest hard-on he had ever felt, and he yanked down his zipper in an effort to relieve his pant's tension. Jim began to slowly and luxuriously jack off, knowing he would cum too soon if he went any faster.

Somehow, Ryan became even hornier knowing that Jim was getting off on getting him off. Ryan gripped Jim's hair tightly and began to slam viciously into his mouth, in a true demonstration of face fucking. A "Fuck!" or a desperate and breathy "Ooo!" accompanied each to-the-hilt thrust!

Ryan was close, and Jim could feel his balls tightening in his palm. He grinned mischievously at Ryan, and smacked his hands out of his hair. Jim forced Ryan to stop humping Jim's beautiful face and wet mouth, and chuckled lowly as Ryan screamed in frustration at the loss of friction. Ryan stared in horror as Jim lowered himself to Ryan's head, staring directly at the slit. Pausing for a moment to smirk at Ryan, Jim suddenly dove down. Enveloping Ryan's sweet and throbbing meat, Jim purposefully swallowed repeatedly to brush his cock, licked the length all around, and hummed unstoppably, all at the same time.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucckkkkk!" Ryan screamed. Jim had never felt or seen so much cum in his entire life. It tasted like mangos, and Jim made a note to ask how that was possible. Jim swallowed most of it, but Ryan's cock slipped out and sprayed his face with the tastiest jizz ever. Jim really didn't mind that much. The hot, sticky feeling it made on his face gave Jim only 3 more pumps until he made himself cum. Whatever. Ryan could give him a handjob some other time.


End file.
